


sweet leaf

by wingheads



Series: agron from the lands east of the rhine is the toppest top to ever top [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I have No Excuse, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, endgame nagron, nasir is kinda horny and slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: Agron squinted at the new bartender's nametag and fucking doubled back as he read fucking "Tiberius" on it. Of all the names this gorgeous new guy had to have, it had to be his fucking boyfriend's name whom he was trying to forget this very night. Agron shook his head and snorted. The world was mocking him.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Agron/Tiberius Licinius Crassus
Series: agron from the lands east of the rhine is the toppest top to ever top [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996489
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	sweet leaf

**Author's Note:**

> i had a different idea for the next fic in this series (it was agron/spartacus/nasir threesome) but i can't continue it for reasons lol so have this instead i had some trouble writing this and i feel like i rushed this bc i set a deadline i hope this at least makes sense and is understandable title is from a song by black sabbath
> 
> also i dedicate this to my gf who is my cheerleader eventho she's not in the fandom and to my long time fandom friend kil

They were in Agron's apartment, in Agron's room and Agron couldn't do anything when Tiberius had frantically knocked on his door and assaulted him with fierce open-mouthed kisses the moment he opened it. His hands automatically went to Tiberius' waist while his foot kicked the door closed. Times like this it was best to just go with what Tiberius had in mind. Agron wasn't in the mood for a fight, anyway. Tiberius either had another shouting match with his dad or got in trouble in his college department for things not going in his way.

It wasn't always like this. They had their good times but it felt like a lifetime ago. Once, they went on dates on a regular basis, fucked like it was their honeymoon, had meaningful conversations over dinner or over the phone when they were away. Now, if they didn't fight, they fucked like it was an anonymous sex instead and it was a cycle, one Agron was growing tired of. It wasn't the first time he thought of breaking things up with Tiberius, he just had to find the right time and Agron feared he wouldn't find one.

Tiberius pushed him on the bed and Agron let himself fall while Tiberius was methodically taking off his own pants then his briefs. Tiberius then straddled Agron's legs, opened his pants just enough to release his cock, wolfed down his cock in one go, slicked his cock with lube out of fucking nowhere then in no time lowered himself on Agron's cock, facing away from Agron. It was quick and impersonal, Tiberius only seeking his own enjoyment while Agron struggled to keep himself hard.

When Tiberius shuddered and came, he paused to breathe for a moment then detached himself from Agron's cock, not even caring that Agron hadn't come yet. Tiberius grunted as he snatched his briefs and pants from the bedroom floor and beelined to Agron's kitchen, rummaging in Agron's fridge for what Agron assumed was some beer and snacks. Agron stayed in his bed and only when he heard his front door open and close did he push himself up and clean himself in the bathroom. He ignored his half-hard cock as he went cleaning the kitchen in the wake of Tiberius' drinking and eating.

Few hours later, he met Mira in a hole-in-the-wall bar and she, knowing him and his rather sullen face after he and Tiberius fucked like strangers, had bombarded him with reprimanding words about his romantic relationship.

"You know I can't force you to do anything and I don't have the right but Agron, you fucking deserve better than that piece of shit." Mira told him as he guzzled down his beer. He slammed his bottle rather hard on the bar table that one of the bartenders made a face at him.

"Yeah, I heard you the first ten times, Mira." Agron scrubbed his face once with his hand. He knew Mira only wanted what was good for him but he was physically tired and frankly sexually frustrated. He hadn't come in what felt like ages, not even with his hand and he'd rather drink in peace although in retrospect, he should've gone in the bar alone if he wanted some quiet.

"Did you?" Mira asked, raising her eyebrows at him. "You're not just Tiberius' human dildo that he just uses to satisfy himself then keeps away when he's finished, you know. You're more than just your junk."

Agron had nothing to say to that so he didn't say anything, just stared resolutely at his beer as if it held the answers to his relationship problems. Mira patted him on the back and then they finally talked about other topics not concerning his life like Spartacus and Mira's adventures in their new apartment that were too much information for Agron and then Crixus and Naevia's engagement party.

"You have your invitation, too, right? You should go to their engagement party. Might take your mind off Tiberius for a while."

"Yeah, seeing Crixus would definitely take my mind off things." Agron snorted. He and Crixus often butted heads but they were _acquaintances_ more than colleagues and that apparently earned him an invite to Crixus' engagement party.

The weekend came so slow as expected. Agron mostly spent his time at work running analysis system or solidworks simulations but thank fuck he didn't have to calculate the design of a shaft by hand. He loved math but that was time-consuming and he'd rather do his work as fast and as effective as possible given the time pressure of the business. He liked understanding the math so he could set up loads and get valid results and valid interpretations of those results.

From time to time, he'd text Tiberius the usual greetings like "good morning, babe, have you eaten?" or "I'm off work, wanna meet?" but most of the time he'd get one-word replies and declines. Agron wondered why he bothered communicating at all. He thought about inviting Tiberius as his plus-one to Crixus and Neavia's engagement party but instantly wiped that off his mind. He was gonna attend to forget about Tiberius for a while and inviting said man would defeat the purpose.

The place of the engagement party was a cozy rooftop bar that they often frequented and when Agron arrived, it was just starting as the hosts (Spartacus and Mira) welcomed the guests. Agron settled himself on the barstool, greeting Barca and Pietros, who was one of the bartenders, on the way, and overlooked the area. It was fitted with autumnal accents and rustic lighting. A large backdrop with Crixus and Naevia's names was in the center on the makeshift stage. After Crixus' and Naevia's parents made toasts and congratulated the couple, Agron prepared himself to congratulate the couple again, exchanging some heated words with Crixus and hugging Naevia after.

After some more mingling with the guests, mostly on Naevia's side, Agron went for the bar and sat on the vacant seat beside Spartacus who was busy talking to the new bartender. Agron knew he was new because he hadn't seen him before. Pietros came to accommodate him and he ordered a pilsner. Pietros had been using the name "Aloysius" as his bartender name since he started this job and it was written on his nametag as the bartenders here tended to use roman names for effect.

A pilsner turned to four and as he was about to order his fifth bottle, the new bartender attended to him. He was short, with long hair that was half held in a ponytail and if Agron had to indulge himself, fucking pretty, too, with big eyes that were fanned with long eyelashes and a smile that made Agron's stomach twist in knots. Agron squinted at his nametag and fucking doubled back as he read fucking " _Tiberius_ " on it. Of all the names this gorgeous new guy had to have, it had to be his fucking boyfriend's name whom he was trying to forget this very night. Agron shook his head and snorted. The world was mocking him.

 _Tiberius_ seemed to notice his disdain because he asked, "hey, something wrong with the beer?"

Agron shook his head and just smiled amusedly at himself. He wanted to know this guy's real name so he didn't have to keep referring to him as _Tiberius_ in his head because fuck that. "Nah, beer's great. So hey, can I ask something that might be too personal and promise me you won't punch me in the face?"

"What kind of request is that? You can't make me promise that when you're gonna ask something personal from a stranger no less," the guy answered him, looking like he was just humoring Agron. "But ask away. I'm curious, now."

Agron studied him for a second and went for the kill. "What's your real name?"

The guy's smile just went wider and there was a twinkling in his eyes. "Nasir." the guy-- _Nasir_ \--answered easily. "What's yours?"

"Agron." Agron answered.

"Was that too easy of me? I promise I don't let up that fast on the first date."

Nasir was flirting with him.

The music in the bar and the people conversing with each other were background noise as Agron squabbled with himself to form a reply. He was saved to it as Pietros sidled beside Nasir and wrapped his arm around Nasir's shoulders.

"What's this? You two getting acquainted?" Pietros grinned, throwing a knowing look at Agron. Agron couldn't even be bothered to feel guilty.

"I'm just ordering another pilsner, please." Agron answered instead.

Nasir drummed his fingers on the bar table. "Coming right up. Naevia would have my head if she knew I'm hitting on one of her guests while volunteering as bartender for her engagement party," Nasir told that last bit as if it were a secret between them. He then pulled away under Pietros' arm.

"That bad, huh?" Pietros whispered. Agron knew what he meant.

"Yeah," Agron scoffed. "Sometimes, I want to punch my past self for courting him."

"Listen, it wasn't your fault." Pietros patted him on the shoulder. "But you could always break away from him."

Nasir handed him the bottle and went away to accommodate more drinkers but not before sliding a paper with a number written on it. Nasir's penmanship was neat and pretty. Agron pocketed the paper and it felt heavy all throughout the night and up until he went back to his apartment. He thought about throwing the paper away but changed his mind at the last second and kept it in his bedside drawer instead.

He checked his phone, it was one in the morning and there were five missed calls from Tiberius, the last one just thirty minutes ago. Fuck. Now was not the time. He called back and was instantly shouted at.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"I was at a friend's en-"

"And you didn't tell me?"

Agron was tired. "Would you care? You only contact me if you want something to fill up your ass."

There was heavy breathing on the other side of the line and Tiberius said something Agron didn't know if he feared or longed for.

"We're _done_. I'm breaking up with you." Tiberius said and the line went dead.

Agron stared at his phone screen until it went black. He beelined to his fridge and took a beer, downed half of it in one go and slid down the floor, his back to the fridge door. Emotions were warring in his chest. There was hurt for sure, he and Tiberius had been together for over two years now and as much as their relationship had gone down the gutter, Agron cherished their time together. There was also some fleeting sort of relief, because Agron had wanted this, to be free from the clutches of a dying relationship. But now that it happened, it only boosted ambiguous feelings in his chest.

Agron was grateful it was Sunday so he could just stay in and wallow in his weird mishmash of grief and relief. He texted Mira about the break up, confident that she'd deliver the news to Spartacus and continued drinking until he fell asleep on the kitchen floor with beer bottles all around him.

Agron woke up to a loud pounding on his front door and an equally loud pounding in his head. His neck and back hurt from the weird angle of his sleeping form and he winced as he got up from the kitchen floor. It was almost noon and there was only one person he expected to visit him on a Sunday.

"Duro." Agron greeted his brother as he opened the door.

*

"So you mean to tell me Tiberius dumped you after you just told him the truth that he uses you when he's bored." Duro said as he stabbed on his dumplings, talking with his mouth full. Well, if he put it like that. "About time, to be honest."

"Duro."

"What?" Duro swallowed. "You know it. All your friends know it. Hell, even Mrs. Smith next door knows it."

Agron shook his head. Mira might come any second now, along with Spartacus and probably the rest of the gang. His friends would be celebrating his break up which was just the weirdest fucking reaction to a break up but that was what being friends with the best people was like.

There was knocking on his door, speak of the fucking devils. As he opened the door, Mira threw herself at him, whispering "you're gonna be okay" in his ear. Spartacus, Gannicus, Donar, Naevia, Saxa and even fucking Crixus all hugged him and it was overwhelming that Agron wouldn't admit he was kinda teary-eyed at the affection. They settled haphazardly in the living room greeting Duro who was leaning on the kitchen doorframe in the process and placed beers and chips on the coffee table.

"To Agron! And his fucking freedom!" Gannicus cheered as he opened a beer and raised it in the air.

"To Agron!" The others cheered in unison, raising their beers, too.

"Fuck you, guys." Agron said but without heat as he sat on the floor opening his own bottle of beer. He'd been drinking nonstop since last night and he appreciated that even Crixus and Naevia were here eventhough they'd just finished their engagement party last night.

His friends were silly but their tactics were effective. Agron really didn't want to be alone today as much as he wanted to tell himself he needed to sulk in the quiet of his apartment.

"Hey," Mira tapped his shoulder. In the middle of their drinking, Gannicus had helped himself and put on the first movie in The Mummy series. On the TV, Richard and Evelyn were arguing. "Didn't you get that new cute bartender's number last night?"

How did Mira even know that.

"Wait, Nasir?" Naevia butted in. "He's just here for a couple of weeks for my engagement. Guess he made some moves, huh?"

"Ha. Yeah, they were effective, too." Mira said to Naevia then she turned to Agron. "You should call him. If you haven't already, which I guess, you haven't."

"I just had a fresh break up and you're already pimping me out?" Agron said but he was smiling.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't want to tap that."

"Seconded." Naevia singsonged.

*

It took Agron exactly a week to text Nasir. It wasn't that he didn't want to contact the guy sooner but he got so wasted on Sunday to the point that he apparently took off his pants and did some terrible dancing on top of the coffee table. It was only thanks to Duro's insistence that he didn't want to see Agron's junk that prevented him from taking off his boxers, too, because his friends would definitely just let him have his way. Workdays got so hectic and Agron got a little in trouble for going to work on Monday nursing a hangover.

By the time Friday arrived, he was dead on his feet and fell asleep before his head even hit his pillow.

The next morning, Agron texted Nasir with a "hey Nasir, it's Agron." and Nasir replied a few seconds later with "hi, thought you'd never text."

The fact that Nasir's reply was fast didn't escape Agron and Agron found it hot that Nasir didn't even bother pretending that he wasn't on his phone the time Agron texted. Agron was just relieved Nasir wasn't offended.

They did a little back and forth texting, flirting and all that jazz until they decided they should meet up one of these days and they just had to sync up their schedule. Nasir was free all week so it was up to Agron to finalize the date and based on his schedule, the time was on Thursday.

Wednesday night, as he was stretching his legs on the couch after just coming home from work, he checked his phone and Nasir sent him something that had Agron almost losing grip on his phone and his eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"What do you think?" the text said and attached with it was a picture of Nasir's mirror selfie, his back and ass facing the mirror while he was looking over his shoulder and wearing nothing but red lace underwear… Panties, really, if Agron was being honest with himself. The undergarment hugged the globes of his ass so nicely and Agron couldn't help but think of the promise between those cheeks. Agron could practically feel his entire body get heated, his pants tightening, and he paced around the living room trying to compose himself before looking at the picture again and sending a reply.

"You are so fucking gorgeous. And bad for my heart, for that matter." Agron replied.

Nasir's reply came fast again. "You don't think I'm coming on too fast?"

"No, baby, in fact, I'm glad you are."

"I'm gonna wear this under my clothes tomorrow on our date. Just having a little dress rehearsal. Thought you should know."

Fuck. Nasir would be the death of Agron.

"Bad. For. My. Heart." Agron emphasized. "I can't wait to see you."

Nasir sent him a smiley face.

*

They agreed to go to the Filipino restaurant that was almost an hour away from Agron's apartment, to be neutral, Agron joked and Nasir said he loved Filipino food second only to Syrian cuisine.

When Agron arrived, Nasir was already there looking at the menu. He got his hair in a messy bun and he was wearing a black T-shirt with a V-neck that showed off his collar so deliciously and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. Agron couldn't help but stray his eyes away to Nasir's crotch area and Nasir gave him a knowing smile while Agron was sure his face was as red as a tomato for being caught. Agron felt a little overdressed with his blazer and collared shirt.

Nasir ordered _pinakbet_ , _sisig_ , and rice, while Agron ordered chicken _adobo_ and rice. They had coconut juice for drinks. Halfway through their meal though, when Agron was just admiring the spicy flavor of the tenderized chicken and said so to Nasir, a couple arrived at the front door of the restaurant that had Agron sucking in a breath. Nasir noticed it and looked back immediately.

"You know them?" Nasir asked as he returned to eating.

"Yeah," Agron answered and debated with himself whether to add more information. The stupid rational part of his brain won. "One of them is my ex. We just broke up like over a week ago."

Nasir studied him for a moment. "Please don't tell me I was hitting on you when you were taken."

"Yeah, I liked it, though." Agron said seriously.

"This isn't like a rebound or something, is it?" Nasir was looking at him suspiciously and Agron swore his heart just about broke in his chest.

"What? No, of course not." Agron leaned over a little, looking at Nasir closely. "It was a dying relationship and I'm honestly surprised it lasted this long."

"How many years?"

"Over two."

Nasir hummed. "That was long."

"Yeah." Agron scoffed just as Tiberius' voice interrupted them.

"Agron." Tiberius said by way of greeting. He was smiling that infuriating smile of his as he looked between Agron and Nasir, looking Nasir up and down. "I see you're doing well."

"Tiberius." Agron answered. "As are you."

Agron knew the man Tiberius was currently holding hands with. He was Sabinus, one of Tiberius' co-teachers that he often saw like a shadow whenever he visited Tiberius in his workplace.

Tiberius smirked at him, leaning down as if to whisper, clearly having something nasty in his mind. "You'll never have something as good as my ass."

Agron returned the smirk. "Not by the way I always struggle to keep my dick hard for you."

Tiberius straightened up, his face twitching with obvious rage as he looked at Nasir once more and back at Agron. "Anyway, we better go find ourselves a table. Have a good evening."

When the couple had gone away, Nasir asked, "His name was Tiberius? Was that why you asked for my real name back at Naevia's engagement party? Because my damn bartender name was _Tiberius_?"

Agron grimaced. "Well, yeah. Part of it, at least."

Nasir shook his head. "And here I thought you were interested in me."

"I was! I still am." Agron answered instantly. "Look, Nasir, you're really great and I really like you. I love the way you take on life and go for what you want and I--I really want to date you."

The silence stretched between them as Nasir fiddled with his utensils, looking down at his almost finished food.

"Nasir," Agron said, covering Nasir's fist with his own. "Say something."

Nasir looked up at him then. "Follow me in the men's restroom in five minutes," he said as he got up.

Agron watched Nasir's retreating back, confused as fucking shit but followed Nasir's command. He finished eating his food, downed it with coconut juice and waited a few minutes until he followed Nasir to the men's restroom.

"Nas-?" he couldn't even finish as someone--Nasir tackled him and pressed him to the door, closing it in the process. His hands automatically went to Nasir's waist as Nasir kissed him all tongue and messy. Nasir licked at his teeth, sucked his tongue in his mouth, and bit his lip. Agron had to gather all his willpower to break away from the kiss. "Wait--there's people going to use this restroom any minute."

"Ugh." Nasir whined and dragged him to one of the stalls. "This alright with you?" Nasir asked, impatient, he closed the door of the stall.

"Fuck yeah."

"Remember when I said I don't let up that fast on the first date?"

Agron remembered and nodded.

"Well, I lied. I want to suck your cock now."

Agron grinned. "I don't have any arguments."

Nasir grinned back and went to his knees, opened Agron's jeans, and released his cock. "Bigger than I imagined." Nasir declared before he sucked down, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Agron all through it, only closing his eyes as he went deeper and deepthroated Agron. He was so good at this that Agron couldn't help but think about how Nasir learned such a thing and already felt a little jealousy for all the guys Nasir had been with before.

"I'm gonna come."

Nasir released his cock from his mouth with a pop, stroking him a few times. "Come in my mouth."

Agron gripped Nasir's bun as Nasir resumed sucking him, faster and with intent to make Agron come. Agron tried to look down at Nasir, tried to watch as his cock disappeared in and out of Nasir's mouth but when he felt his orgasm at the back of his teeth, he closed his eyes and thumped his head against the wall, Nasir's blowjob face etched in his brain as spurts of come splattered inside Nasir's mouth.

Nasir kissed him on the neck as he was coming down from the high of his orgasm and he blindly reached for Nasir's zipper.

"Fuck!" Agron swore as he saw that, true to his word, Nasir was wearing the red lace _panties_ , the cloth smooth and velvety in his touch. "This looks even better in person."

"Wait until you get to take this off me with your teeth."

Agron knew he just came but his cock fucking twitched in interest.

"Let's get out here and go back to my apartment."

They arranged themselves in front of the mirror, making sure they didn't look like they just fucked. Nasir let his hair fall down but tied the top half of it in a ponytail.

Agron paid their meals and it felt like people _knew_ what they did eventhough Agron was sure no one actually saw them.

They got to Agron's car and they held hands all the way as they smiled at each other rather stupidly from time to time with promises of fun and sexy times in the future.


End file.
